


Please Forgive Me

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Feels Guilty, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews deserves better, Archie Andrews kidnapped, Archie Andrews raped, Archie Andrews tortured, Bad Hiram Lodge, Barchie Sucks!!!!, Betrayal, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Break Up, Broken Archie Andrews, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Crutches, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, Explosions, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Family Member Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Florida, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Fred Andrews Forever Part of Riverdale!!!!, Fred Andrews Remembered Always!!!!, Getting Back Together, Good Parent FP Jones II, Graduate School, Graduation, Guilt, High School Graduation, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurting Archie Andrews, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Losing a Family Member, Loss Archie Andrews, M/M, Mentioned Fred Andrews, Miami, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Character Death, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Partner Betrayal, Plane Explosions, Premonitions, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Tom Keller, Psychological Torture, RIP Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Scared Jughead Jones, Seeing the future, Senior Class Trip, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Survivor Guilt, Sweet Pea & Archie Andrews Friendship, Tom Keller Good Dad, Toni Topaz Feels Guilty, Torture, Tragic Deaths, Varchie Break-Up, Varchie Getting Back Together, Visions, Wakes & Funerals, Worried FP Jones II, broken foot, car crashes, graduation party, miami florida, southside serpents, tragic accidents, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: La Bonne Nuit Is the closest thing Veronica has come to France. But she gets the surprise of her life when their new principle reveals she Is taking the seniors on a senior class trip to Paris! Veronica Is so happy! But the happiness Is soon over with, Jughead somehow has a vision that the plane Is going to blow up. He freaks out and gets as many of his friends off the plane as he can. Sure enough as soon as the plane Is In the air without them… It blows up! Now she, Jughead, and the rest of the seniors are just ready to be back In Riverdale. But the horror for Veronica and her classmates Is not over. After a terrible car crash kills Betty Veronica finds out her dad somehow found out about Archie cheating on her with her own best friend. Hiram Lodge took care of Betty Cooper and now… Archie Andrews Is next! Veronica will soon learn the hard way her father has not changed one bit! While Veronica Is still mad at Archie for his betrayal she refuses to let him be killed! Let alone by her father… Again!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Mary Andrews, Archie Andrews & Tom Keller, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Peaches, Chuck Clayton & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Hermione Lodge & Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Tom Keller & Josie McCoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefemalearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/gifts), [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Note 1: S5 story
> 
> Note 2: LivingDeaDGirl244, how's this for an Archie fic? (:

That night as Veronica packed In her room she was both thrilled and mad. She was thrilled that today she found out that her principle was taking her and the rest of the seniors on a senior class tomorrow after school for a week… To Paris! But today she also overheard Archie and Betty saying they cheated on her and Jughead! She was going to enjoy this week In Paris, but she was staying the hell away from Archie and Betty the whole time. Sure enough the next day at 8PM she and the rest of her classmates were on a plane waiting to take off In Florida. Cheryl and Peaches walked over to Jughead who was sitting by himself.

Cheryl: Hey Jones, can you please switch seats with me. Sweet Pea’s In some kind of bad mood.

Sweet Pea has been In a bad mood since he overheard Archie and Betty too. He was extremely close with Archie too not just Jughead. So not only was he furious at Betty for breaking his king’s heart, but he was extremely furious at Archie for betraying his best friend and king!! A Serpent never betrays their own!! 

Jughead: Sure

He stood up

Peaches: Thank you Jughead

Jughead: You’re welcome

The two girls sat down and Jughead joined Sweet Pea

Sweet Pea: Hey Jones

Jughead: Hey

But before the plane could take off Veronica and everyone soon heard Jughead yelling that the plane was going to explode.

Sweet Pea: Jones! Calm down!

Chuck: Shut up Jones!

Reggie: Jones this Isn’t funny!

Jughead: It’s not a joke! It’s not a joke!

The principle Miss Bailey walked over to him

Miss Bailey: Mr. Jones, please calm down

Jughead: No! I’m getting off! We all are!

A worker: That’s It! Everyone standing off the plane!

Jughead and his friends were forced off of the plane. The only two friends that stayed were Cheryl and Peaches. Toni convinced her girlfriend to have fun without her. Miss Bailey had Jughead sit down and put an Ice pack to his forehead while Sweet Pea rubbed his back as the plane started taking off. 

Fangs: So much for our Paris date nights(Put his arms around Kevin)

Archie: How did I get kicked off the plane?! I was just In the bathroom!!

Chuck: Thanks for reining an amazing trip Jones!

Before Jughead could respond the plane exploded and some of the airport windows broke. Toni fell to her knees and sobbed for her now dead girlfriend as Jughead shook and whimpered hard In Sweet Pea’s arms. Miss Bailey had to keep calm for her students.

Miss Bailey: Everyone stay In this room! I’m going to call all of your parents to come to Florida to get you and bring you home. By train not plane!

Sweet Pea and everyone was shaking. Not just because of the plane explosion, but that Jughead somehow saw It before It happened. 

Sweet Pea: J-Jones h-how did you-

Jughead: I don’t know…. I don’t know…. I just…. Saw It

Miss Bailey called every parent saying the same thing, “The plane exploded, but your child wasn’t on It. They’re safe and okay. Just very scared and shaken up.” But when she called Nana Rose and Peaches’s mom plus a bunch of other student’s family she repeated something different, “The plane exploded and your child was on It. Your child Is dead and I’m so sorry!!” It was an agonizing, long, and painful wait for the students to wait for their parents to take a train to Miami Florida then to take cabs to the airport. But when the wait was finally over parents busted Into the airport crying for their child and holding them tight. Jughead soon heard a worry filled voice cry “Jug!” Jughead quickly stood up!

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy!(Cried)

He ran Into his dad’s arms sobbing hard Into his chest. He was still shaking so hard as he felt one hand rubbing his back and the other rubbing his head. FP was also shaking and sobbing hard like the rest of the parents. If his son had been on that plane when It took off…. Oh god! He quickly grabbed his boy’s cheeks and forced him to look him In the eyes. Forced his baby boy to show him those beautiful brown tear filled eyes!

FP: Are you okay?! Are you okay son?! 

Jughead shook his head no as he sobbed hard. His dad smothered his face with kisses. Tom Keller was there with Sierra McCoy/Keller as they held their children and cried. Sierra crying harder! Miss Bailey allowed Josie to go on this senior class trip and so did her birth dad. She took time off of her singing and traveling to be with her friends…. But not for this!! Just like the rest of the parents when FP got his child home he gently laid him In bed. Or with Jughead’s case, the couch. FP laid down with him on his chest and he covered them with a blanket. Jughead continued to shake and sob hard as his dad continuously rubbed his back. How the hell did he see this happen?! But thank fuckin god he did!! He saved himself and his friends!! Well, except for Cheryl Blossom and Peaches. Despite the senior class trip being canceled there was no way In hell Josie wasn’t still spending the week with her friends, brother, and her mom and step-dad. Miss Bailey even organized a memorial assembly In the school gym right away In the morning for all the lost students and was allowing Josie to sing. Which Is why she was now speeding In her car with Betty In the passenger seat and Archie In the back.

Betty: Josie, please slow down!

Josie: I’m not going to be late for this Betty!

But soon enough the Sheriff car was following them; lights blazing and siren going.

Archie: Well, now you have no choice but to be late! Pull the damn car over now!!

Josie sighed angrily as she did. Soon Sheriff Keller walked over seeing his daughter, Betty, and…. Archie?! Ever since FP quit and went back to working for Pop Tom became the Sheriff again.

Sheriff Keller: Archie, I would hope the speeding wasn’t your Idea?!

Archie: Are you kidding?! Betty and I kept telling her to slow the fuck down!! 

Sheriff Keller: You girls stay In the car for now. Archie, please step out.

Archie unbuckled himself, got out, and stood In front of Sheriff Keller. But before either of them could say anything a semi-truck came speeding towards Josie’s car purposely. Without hesitation Sheriff Keller quickly pulled Archie away from the car. The semi collided with Josie’s car as Sheriff Keller tackled Archie to the ground. When Sheriff Keller pulled Archie up Archie was screaming and sobbing. The only best friend he had left right now was dead!! And now…. Sheriff Keller lost his daughter! 

Archie: No!!(Screamed In agony)

He sobbed harder as Sheriff Keller pulled him Into a tight hold; rubbing his head. After a while of the two of them crying more police showed up.

Sheriff Keller: I’m going to go to the high school and tell them what happened. I’m taking Mr. Andrews with me.

The two of them left leaving the other cops to deal with this. Tom had already noticed that the man that purposely hit Josie and Betty was nowhere to be found and Tom knew the man took off. By the time they were at the high school the assembly was over. Sheriff Keller gently helped sobbing Archie sit on a bench by the office.

Sheriff Keller: Stay right here Archie 

He walked Into Miss Bailey’s office and wiped his own tears before turning on the microphone. 

Sheriff Keller: Hello students and staff, this Is Sheriff Keller. I’m sure that was a beautiful memorial assembly you had this morning. But I’m afraid two more of your students are now dead. My daughter Josie McCoy and Betty Cooper. They were killed by a terrible car accident on the way to school. They will now be part of the funeral today. We moan the great tragic loss on the plane and now from this car crash. All of you hang In there.

He turned It off. As soon as he walked out of the office he felt arms around him and someone sobbing Into his chest. Sheriff Keller wrapped his strong arms around his little boy as he moaned for his sister. Jughead was on the floor by the library crying. He hated his ex-girlfriend for betraying him. But he still didn’t want her dead! Soon he felt someone pull him Into a hug. It was Chuck Clayton. 

Chuck: I’m so sorry for everything Jones! And I’m SO sorry for what I said at the airport! You saved us Jones!! You saved as many of us as you could!! 

After school everyone went straight to the funeral. After Betty’s grave Jughead went to Peaches’s. Jughead wasn’t that close to her. But Toni was. Plus Peaches was a Pretty Poison which also made her part of The Serpents. Jughead felt like part of this was his fault. 

Jughead: I’m so sorry

Peaches’s mom overheard him

Peaches’s mom: What are you sorry for?

Jughead: I had a vision of the plane explosion somehow. I-

Peaches’s mom thought he was mocking and making fun of her daughter and she slapped him hard In the face before walking away. FP ran over.

FP: Hey hey, what happened? 

Jughead just shook his head no and cried. His dad grabbed the back of his neck hard and pulled his forehead hard to his lips; kissing his forehead. After that his dad took him straight home. After FP got his boy settled at the kitchen table with a nice cup of hot chocolate and they were both sitting down Jughead spoke. 

Jughead: Dad… Did Gladys ever have premonitions?

FP: I don’t think so. Why?

Jughead: After falling asleep… I had a vision of the plane blowing up. So I got as many people off of the plane as I could. Then It did… It blew up dad!

FP: Juggie, It sounded like you just fell asleep then dreamt the plane blowing up. 

Jughead: Dreamt the plane blowing up then It did? You know you are describing exactly what a vision Is right?

FP thought about his son’s comment before speaking again.

FP: You’re right Jug, don’t listen to what I said.

He stood up, walked over to him, and started rubbing his boy’s left cheek as tears filled FP’s eyes.

FP: I’m just so relieved you weren’t on that plane!

He gently kissed his left cheek. That night Archie was working at his gym. After he was done he went back to the cemetery and walked over to his dad’s grave. He fell to his knees; sobbing hard and he rubbed his dad’s grave stone.

Archie: What’s happening to me dad?! What the hell am I doing?! Everything’s falling apart and I don’t know what to do anymore! I screwed up so badly that Jughead and Veronica hate me!! Betty’s dead!! I NEED you daddy please!! I CAN’T do this without you!! I LOVE you SO MUCH daddy!! Come back to me daddy!! PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!!(Sobbed hard)

Archie fell and hugged his knees as he sobbed and trembled so hard. But soon someone hit him In the head and knocked him out. Soon he woke up on the floor of a cabin with his hands tied behind his back. He was only In his boxers. He saw Hiram standing looking at him.

Archie: Hiram?! What are you doing?! 

Hiram: You cheated on my daughter you ginger cunt!! I told you, you’re just like your dad!!

Archie gulped hard as he thought “Oh shit!” Hiram started to take off his clothes.

Archie: What are you doing?!

Hiram: You must be missing It huh? You’re not getting It from my daughter anymore and you certainly can’t get It from Betty anymore let alone McCoy’s daughter. Well, I’ll give It to you!

Archie: No! No please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, but not this!! Please don’t do this!!(Cried)

Archie tried to push away from Hiram but Hiram barely felt the pathetic push.

Archie: Veronica’s not like you!! No matter what I have done she wouldn’t let you do this to me!!

Archie’s words slurred and Hiram chuckled at him. He gently smirked and just nodded. Hiram moved Archie over to the desk side and bent him over. Archie attempted to kick him however the attempt was barely even that. Hiram loved to admit that he enjoyed seeing Archie try so hard to fight. Even though his prey was down, It still attempted to fight. Archie let out a squeal when Hiram placed his large hands on Archie’s firm ass and squeezed. “Plump,” He smirked at the Idea of using Archie already. However he knew wasn’t supposed to be so quick about this even If every urge In his body wanted to take Archie’s body and soul then and there. Hiram gently removed Archie’s boxers to reveal his fully erect cock. Hiram gently flicked at It causing Archie to let out a groan. Hiram’s own cock grew stiffer hearing the teen’s noises and cries. Hiram places the cock In his fist and moved. The movements weren’t gentle and Archie attempted to hold onto the desk as he cried out. Archie felt his eyes begin to swell up and sniffled. Hiram gently kissed and nipped at Archie’s soft skin. “You’re so pretty,” Hiram mused. Hiram stood up and pulled something out of his desk. Archie was too upset to watch Hiram. Hiram gently kissed Archie’s ass before covering his fingers In lube. He teased at Archie’s entrance causing Archie to let out a choked moan. “The more you struggle, the more It’ll hurt, Archie,” Hiram gave the warning. He allowed his fingers to enter causing Archie to let out a gasp and another choked sob. Archie held at the desk to try and calm down but he barely could contain himself. Hiram’s fingers suddenly graced a spot that sent electric Impulses throughout Archie’s body. Archie let a loud howl be released and Hiram couldn’t help but smirk even more as he slipped another finger Inside. Hiram purred pleasantly and kissed Archie’s ass once again. He continued to attack that spot. Archie’s legs grew weaker as his sensitive spot was attacked by Hiram. He whimpered. Hiram felt his cock grow pathetically hard just hearing Archie whimper. He watched the boy’s cum splatter everywhere and he pulled out his fingers. His ass flexed as though crying for something new.

Archie: A-Are we done now?

Archie swallowed to try and fix his dry mouth. Hiram chuckled and simply helped him down to the floor.

Hiram: Simply switching positions, guitar boy

Hiram smirked and gently cupped Archie’s red and tear stained face.

Hiram: We’re not done yet

He kissed the boy suddenly. Entrapping him Into a warm and wet kiss that was simply a way to lead him Into his trap. Archie didn’t at first feel Hiram slip In his cock Into his front hole. Screaming out loud, Archie looked at Hiram. His eyes filled up with tears. Hiram smirked as he listened to Archie babble. 

Archie: S-Stop… No you can’t..

Archie tried to push him once again but Hiram slammed Into him once again causing him to let out a moan that was mixed with a sob.

Hiram: There truly is nothing soft about me, Archie Andrews.

Hiram whispered Into Archie’s ear, his voice oozing In amusement, before continuing to drill Inside Archie. Archie continued to let out sobs that were mixed with pathetic moans as his hole became home to Hiram’s cock. Archie’s face was stained with sweat and tears. He could barely understand the words being said to him by Hiram. His body was becoming weaker and burning up with heat. He was beginning to cling to the man as he continued to ruin his hole and he was still shaking. 

Hiram: Are you getting closer?

Hiram whispered Into Archie’s ear and gently kissed his neck. His kiss sent sparks In the bones of Archie that rattled him up. His cock twitched harder. Hiram has found Archie’s special spot once again and hit against It especially with his cock. Archie clung to Hiram as he felt himself get closer. He felt his body growing weaker once again. Hiram hummed Into Archie’s ear and kissed there sending the final electric wave that sent Archie to cum. Hiram followed as well, pumping Archie’s hole full of cum. Hiram pulled out as he watched the panting Archie. Archie looked at Hiram with a weak gaze. Hiram smiled gently and touched his cheek. 

Hiram: Such a gorgeous sight

Archie’s eyes fluttered and he kept coming In and out of consiousnoius. Archie wouldn’t stop crying even as he slept. In the morning Mary Andrews walked Into Sheriff Keller’s office.

Sheriff Keller: Mary, what can I do for you?

Mary: You were one of the last people to see Archie since the day of Betty’s death. Did he say anything strange to you?

Sheriff Keller: You kid Is very traumatized Mary. First the plane explosion then the car crash. Your son almost died twice! Plus he lost his friends Cheryl and Josie and lost one of his best friends In the process! Other then the obvious way he should be acting no, he hasn’t said or been acting strange. Why?

Mary: He went straight to his gym after the funeral last night. I know when he works at his gym he comes home late. So that’s not the problem, I’m use to It. But when I woke up this morning he was nowhere In the house let alone his garage. With not knowing where he Is and with knowing the condition he’s In with the events since the plane explosion, on top of Jughead and Veronica still hating him because of…. A situation Archie put himself In I’m scared he’ll hurt himself or others with the state he’s In.

Sheriff Keller: Okay Mary, I’ll start looking. I love Archie too. I have since he was my boxing student and since he gave me a job at his gym plus Fred’s work.

Meanwhile Archie slowly opened his eyes

Hiram: Last night was so much fun

Tears filled Archie’s eyes. No It wasn’t! 

Archie: You’re right Mr. Lodge, everyone Is. I should have never betrayed and hurt either Veronica or Jughead like that!! I should have ended things the minute It started with me and Betty!! Just please! Please don’t do that again!(Sobbed hard)

Hiram: No no no Andrews, I’m going to make sure you suffer first before I kill you. Just like you’re making my daughter suffer!! Unlike Betty, Betty I just killed right away.

Archie chocked out a sob

Archie: You?! You killed Betty!

Hiram: Technically It was a friend of mine. He was the driver. But yes, I killed Betty Cooper. 

Archie: You don’t need to do this, okay?! I’ll leave town! I’ll leave not just Riverdale, but all of New York for good!! I’ll move to Chicago with my mom and never come back!!

Hiram: You had plenty of chances to do that after kissing Betty and almost having sex with her. Now that I know what happened I’m your punishment! Now that I know what happened I am Veronica’s justice!! 

A whimper escaped Archie’s lips as he thought about his dad. The thought about his dad going straight to FP and Jughead and despite the fact with them hating him right now, busting In with The Serpents and dragging Hiram away! The thought of his dad’s loving protecting arms pulling him Into his arms, holding him tightly as he kissed his face and ran his fingers through his hair! But that never was going to happen ever again…. Because his daddy Is dead!! It was like Hiram read his mind. 

Hiram: You know what’s most laughable about the situation you put yourself In Andrews? Jughead and FP plus the rest of The Serpents hate you now! Which means you know longer have Serpent protection! 

He took out a knife

Hiram: Which means you no longer need that tattoo FP gave you.

Screams of agony escaped Archie’s lips as Hiram carved Into his Serpent tattoo. 

Hiram: That’s right Archie, scream all you want! Your daddy Is no longer here to help you or save you!!

Later that day Veronica approached her mom as she came home from school.

Veronica: Mom, where’s dad? I haven’t seen him since last night.

Hermione Lodge knew exactly what her husband was doing. But just like last time Hiram wanted Archie Andrews dead and to suffer she wanted nothing to do with It and wanted to stay out of It. So she went straight to lying. 

Hermione: I don’t know mija-

Veronica started walking towards the study

Hermione: Where are you going?

Veronica: To have a look In dad’s study

Hermione: Why?

Veronica: To help daddy of course! To see If I can find anything to help him!

Hermione: Veronica wait!

But before she could do anything Veronica locked the door.

Hermione: Shit!(Swore under her breath)

Veronica searched and searched. Soon enough she came across a red folder with the words “I knew you were trouble” on It. She opened It to see the pictures of Betty and Archie kissing when they had to pretend to date during Jughead’s fake death. She also found a CD. It had the words “JD’s recording” on It. JD? As In JD Kliner? The senior boy who keeps asking her out this year, but Veronica keeps refusing? She knew JD was part of a mobster family too. Their families knew each other since her Junior year. When she popped the CD Into her dad’s laptop. Soon she heard Archie and Betty saying the same stuff they did when Veronica overheard them; admitting and talking about how they kissed, almost dated, and also had sex In the bunker, even after the fake death thing was over with. Veronica felt like something struck her heart. Her dad was responsible for Betty’s death! No wonder Mary stopped her to ask about Archie, her dad has Archie and Is hurting him now! Again!! Betrayal or not, hated or not, Archie doesn’t deserve this just like Betty didn’t!! She couldn’t save Betty, but she would save Archie!! After she does, she’ll see what happens between them. She knew Jughead and FP plus the other Serpents were mad at Archie’s betrayal and hated him right now too. But she also knew they would agree with her and would help Archie out of this!! But how would she get out of here without her mom stopping her? She called Jughead right away and explained the situation. And It worked, soon enough Jughead and FP, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and other Serpents busted Into The Pembroke holding pocket knives; confronting Hermione.

FP: Where Is he?! Where Is Archie?!! Where Is Hiram keeping him?!

Hermione sighed as Veronica walked out to join The Serpents. Like Hermione said, she didn’t want any part of this.

Hermione: That cabin where I shot Minetta

FP: I may not be Sheriff anymore, but I will make sure Tom finds a way to throw both of your asses In jail!

Veronica: I have a map to the cabin right here(Held It up)

Sweet Pea: Let’s go! Andrews may be a Serpent betrayer, but we’re still not going to let your mobster dad kill him!

Meanwhile Hiram went to his table and pulled out a small vile filled with a fizzing clear liquid. He opened It cautiously with thick gloves on, Ignoring the cloud of smoke It created right In front of his eyes. Hiram then dropped It onto Archie’s bleeding shoulder/arm, the liquid was bubbling up and fizzing like cooking oil. This made him scream In agony. Whatever the mysterious liquid was, It burned like hell. It felt as If someone had set fire to Archie’s body. He cried and he cried for mercy, as the painful burning sensations spread through his body, like the venom of a snake. Hiram just smiled.

Hiram: That's It pretty music boy, sing for me.

Archie: Please Hiram! Make It stop! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything! Anything you want!! Anything I can do to make amends!! Just please stop! 

He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he felt his skin and blood scorch In agony. Hiram laughed, putting the closed vile back Into Its original place. Hiram took off his gloves. 

Hiram: What’s the matter Andrews? A snake doesn’t like being poisoned by It’s own venom? Oh that’s right, you’re not a snake anymore. Just a pathetic friendless fatherless boy! 

Archie: P-Please!(Whimpered) 

Hiram: But just In case, maybe I should defang the snake so It can’t bite my daughter In the back or poison her with poisonous thoughts ever again!

Archie cried out as Hiram seized his hair hard and yanked his head back with a hard jerk. He started gently rubbing Archie’s lips with his thumb.

Hiram: I think I’ll use a pair of scissors 

Archie chocked out a sob as Hiram let go of him and walked over to the desk. As soon as Hiram opened the drawer and took out the scissors Archie did his best that he could to slide away with his hands being tied behind his back and his feet tied together.

Hiram: Aw, the little snake Is trying to slither away! That’s cute!

But as soon as Archie got half way to the door Hiram stepped on his right foot so hard he actually broke It; causing him to scream In pain. 

Hiram: You’re not slithering off anywhere Little Snake, you’re staying right here In your cage. And then, you’re dead! 

Archie sobbed out as Hiram yanked his head up hard again by his ginger locks. But before Hiram’s scissors could even touch Archie’s teeth The Serpents busted In and surrounded them! FP and Hog Eye dragged Hiram off as Jughead untied Archie. The minute Archie saw him and Veronica he started sobbing even harder. 

Archie: Oh my god! Jughead, Veronica, I’m SO sorry! I’m SO SORRY for everything!!

Jughead: We’ll worry about that later Archie. Can you walk?

Archie: No, he broke my right foot

Jughead: Okay, Sweet Pea you carry him. Take your car and bring him to the hospital. The rest of The Serpents and I will meet you there.

Veronica: I’m going with

Jughead nodded yes then ran off to see where his dad went off to. As soon as Sweet Pea and Veronica got Archie to the hospital he was put In a hospital bed. Later that night the rest of The Serpents arrived with Mary Andrews and FP walked over to Veronica.

FP: Your mom packed up and skipped town, we can’t find her. Your dad will be sent to The Cherry Creek jail.

He squeezed her left shoulder

FP: Tom Keller and I figured there, Fred Andrews can enjoy watching the bastard rot In a cage and keep him In that cage.(Smiled fondly and proudly) 

Mary: Thank you FP. Thank you and all your Serpents for saving him. I know what my son did wasn’t right and you’re all mad at him. But I-

FP: Mary, Jughead and I talked. The Serpents and us talked. We’re going to give Archie a chance to make up for everything and earn our love and care back. We’re going to try Mary. We’re all going to try to put all of that behind us and forgive him. 

Veronica: Do you think they’re allowing people In Archie’s room now? I really want to talk to him.

Sweet Pea: No. They said not till morning.

FP: I agree with the doctors. Let’s all go home and get some sleep plus let Archie sleep. We’ll see him In the morning.

Everyone reluctantly left. Before FP joined Alice for bed he texted Toni. Senior graduation was only two weeks away and he had an amazing Idea for his son’s graduation presents, but he needed Toni’s help to make them. If and when he and Jughead finally forgave Archie FP had a graduation present for his Red as well. In the morning Archie slowly woke up to see Veronica standing by his bed. The minute he saw her face tears filled his eyes.

Archie: Veronica, I’m so sorry! We always talked about how your dad Is a monster, but I’m no better!! I beyond betrayed and hurt you and Jughead and I’m SO SORRY!! Please I-

She quickly seized Archie’s left hand to get him to shut up.

Veronica: Jughead and his dad, The Serpents, and I are willing to forgive you. But we’re going to make you work for It and prove It Andrews! 

Archie nodded yes slowly as the tears ran down his cheeks. Veronica nodded to the crutches by the bed.

Veronica: They said you’re allowed to go home now. Up you get Andrews. 

Once In the waiting for Archie crutched his way over to his mom. Mary pulled her son Into a gentle hold.

Mary: Oh Archie

Archie: What did the doctors say about my arm?

Mary: Hiram used some kind of hot wax. They were able to clean It good. But you will still have the burns plus those cuts forever. But the doctors said your foot will heal by graduation day. You will walk with your friends honey.

A week later Jughead got over his fear of flying and was back on a plane; sitting next to Archie. But as soon as the plane got Into the air things started going wrong again. Suddenly Jughead’s wall flew off! Archie tried to hold onto him. But soon enough It was futile, Jughead went flying and felt every bone crack as he flew Into the wing. But suddenly he wasn’t In the sky…. He was In his room In his bed covered In sweat breathing heavily. It was a nightmare! Soon his dad slowly entered the room and walked over to the bed.

FP: Hey Jug, It’s okay. It’s was a dream. You’re still right here. Come on, my boy Is graduating today and I’m not letting you miss that! I’ll let you get dressed.

He left; closing the door. But not long after Jughead was done getting dressed he felt something get put around his neck. He looked down to see a gold chain necklace with a green snake pendent. 

Jughead: Dad?!(Gasped)

FP: Read the back

Jughead grabbed the pendent. He saw the words “Family” carved In the back. Tears filled Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: Dad!

FP: No matter where life takes you The Serpents and I will always be with you.

He touched his boy’s heart

FP: In here. You’ll always be a Serpent Juggie.

Jughead jumped on his dad; holding him tight as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. His dad left a long kiss on his boy’s forehead. Part of him wishing his baby boy could live In this house with him forever!! Archie got a better graduation present then he could ask for, all his friends Including FP and Jughead forgave him again! Once again Archie was loved and cared about!! He had his best friends back! He had his second dad back! Veronica was his girlfriend again! As soon as Jughead walked over and grabbed his diploma his dad whopped loudly and proudly. 

FP: The first Jones man to graduate high school!! 

Jughead grinned big and laughed. Toni was right after him, but she felt so lost without Cheryl. She still felt so guilty for telling her to stay on the plane. With being neighbors Jughead and Archie just had their graduation party together, at Archie’s gym. The whole time Archie plus Jughead and FP felt like Fred Andrews was right there with them, watching over them, hugging them, and enjoying the party with them. FP knew no matter what Fred was proud of his little boy just like FP was proud of his own little boy. Soon FP called Archie over to a table.

Archie: Yes FP?

FP: You earned your way back Into The Serpents Red. Take a seat, I’m giving you a new tattoo. 

As soon as Archie sat down FP started painting a tattoo on the left side of his neck just like Sweet Pea’s. Archie couldn’t contain his happiness when FP was done.

FP: I’m proud of you Red. And I know your dad Is too. Tell Jug to come over here please, I have another graduation present for him. 

Archie walked away and soon Jughead walked over

Jughead: Hey dad

FP held up a black leather photo album. It looked exactly like a Serpent jacket, on the front was a green snake. In big blue letters that looked like they were from a jean Serpent jacket, “The first Jones man to graduate both high school and college.” 

FP: To hold pictures of your own Little Serpents someday. And from what I hear, your Serpent King, Sweet Pea.

Jughead jumped on his dad’s lap and Into his arms. FP pulled his beautiful boy close and tight to him, running his fingers through his hair.

FP: I love you SO much my beautiful baby boy! Forever and always, no matter where life takes you!!

Jughead: I LOVE you daddy!! 

His dad left a long kiss on his right cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Note 3: For S5 I really do hope everyone forgives Archie(plus Betty). I really hope they don’t stay mad at them forever. Just like my story I also would love the Serpent necklace and Serpent photo album FP gives Jughead to be real, that would be SO beautiful and amazing!!!!


End file.
